Behind The Scenes Of Surgery Fails
by Original D
Summary: ML - S1 - Chapter 2 is up - - its Something Differentcrossover with surgery fails.- my attempt to be funny ( a light easy story) )
1. An Anouncement

DISCLAIMER: it's in my profile.  
  
This story might be disturbing for people so I tell you quickly what this story is about and you can decide for yourself if you want to read or not.  
  
( some already say they don't like this kind of story, but I am stubborn. )  
  
Plot: Someone will appear in the scene right after when Max finds out she is in heat and is leaving Logan's bedroom. It's Original D who has a little announcement to make.  
  
( For the people who haven't read "Logan's Surgery Fails")  
  
The existing plot: Logan's surgery had failed. His injury level has increased. The transfusion, given by Max, gave him hope to walk again, but that was taken away from him shortly after. Logan is at the deteriorating state and bed bound. The scene begins right after when Max find out that she is in heat.  
  
.  
  
Logan's Surgery Fails - Behind the scenes  
  
.  
  
Original D entered the Logan Cale apartment.   
  
Max was running to the door. She sees Original D and stops.  
  
"OD! What are you doing here? Why am I in heat, right now? What are you doing to me?" Max yelled at her, her face slightly covered with little drops of perspiration.   
  
OD stood still and looked at Max in silence, waiting for her to calm down a bit.  
  
"I thought you never came out of your shell!" Max pointed out with one hand in her hip.  
  
"I know. . ." OD smiled lopsided.  
  
"Girl, what's up?" Max sensed that there was something wrong.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you guys."  
  
"What?" Max, whipped off the sweat from her face. "God, I need a cold shower!"  
  
Original D laughed at her.  
  
"Do you think you can control your 'heat', because we need to get back to Logan," said OD.  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea, I just jumped on that man. I don't want to hurt him any further."  
  
"Max, I will slap you in the face like Original Cindy when you are losing control, OK? But first, take a cold shower!" she pointed at the guest bathroom.  
  
"Whatever you say," Max shrugged and went off to the shower.  
  
. . .  
  
Original D headed to Logan's bedroom.  
  
Logan was panting heavily on bed.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked as she stood in the door way.  
  
"OD! What the h*** are you doing to me ?" he groaned.  
  
Original D kept silent. She grabbed a chair from the corner and dragged it over to Logan and hesitatively sat down in front of him.  
  
Logan struggled him self up and glared at her.  
  
"Sorry," she sighed as she grabbed a pillow off the floor and dumped it behind his back.  
  
Logan groaned with discomfort as he settled himself against the pillow and became aware of his bare chest which became exposed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked apprehensively, as she watch Logan pulling his blanket up to cover himself.  
  
"What do you think?" he said. His words were dripping with sarcasm.  
  
OD kept her silence again.   
  
"This is getting pathetic, you know. How much do you want me to suffer?" he motioned frustrated at his legs.  
  
She kept her mouth shut. She honestly didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"First you are making me more worse that I already am! Second, then you are giving me a chance to finally feel normal again! And third, you are taking it away from me!" he counted it off on his fingers.   
  
"And now I have to put up this charade in front of Max, pretending that I am doing fine! And I feel like shit!" he continued. ". . . and Max. . ." he sighed. " . . . I don't get it what just had happened."  
  
"She's in heat," OD explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Max goes into these phases, its because of her feline DNA. You know, cycles," she explained.  
  
There was an icy silence in the room.  
  
"Is that what your sick mind has cooked up?" he grunted.  
  
"No," OD said softy, afraid to look into his eyes.  
  
"No, its Manticore," said Max as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Max," Logan gasped, looking at her, seeing her wet hair dripping onto her clothes. His eyes widened. "What happened with you?"  
  
"I just ran my head under the cold running water, I needed to cool off. I am so sorry, Logan. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"How come you've never told me this?"  
  
"I don't know, I just hate it, I just hate it what its doing to me, and the things it makes me do." Max fought back the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Max, come over here," Logan reach out his hand to her.  
  
"No, I rather not. I don't think I can control myself if I come any closer. I don't want to hurt you as I did before. I am so sorry Logan."  
  
"Are you happy now?" Logan snapped at OD.  
  
"Logan, it's not her fault. It's Manticore." Max explained again.  
  
"But she wrote this frigging story, didn't she?"  
  
"I can't and won't change the past." OD stated. "Look guys, this is one of the reasons why I never showed up here."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because I have a little announcement to make to you guys."  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Max asked.  
  
"For Bling," OD said as she checked her watch. "And he will be back from the market any minute now."  
  
As it was on cue. The front door open.  
  
"I'll go get him," said Max and left the room.  
  
Original D looked at Logan who crossed his arms and glared angrily at her.  
  
. . .  
  
"Morning guys, and hi OD," Bling greeted them. "Logan, are you OK? You look kinda pale."  
  
"Let's just say that I had a ruff night," he grunted and glared again at OD.  
  
"So, Max told me that you have something to tell us," Bling said calmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she stood up and stood behind her chair, as if it would protect her from the  
  
glares Logan had been giving her. Her fingers were tapping nervously on the back rest.   
  
Original D looked at Max who was standing in the doorway again, trying to control her self. Her eyes went over to Bling, who gave her an encouraging smile. Then she looked down at Logan, who didn't show any emotion at all.  
  
"I think I am going to take a break from FF."  
  
"What? Why?" Max asked.  
  
Original D didn't what to say and the conversation from the other day popped up in her head.  
  
~~~Flashback:   
  
"What do you wanna write, OD?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I am going to write it."  
  
"She's taking a 'break'," Idlehands452 made the quote and unquote sign in the air. "She's gonna abandon us!"  
  
"Yeah, she said that..."   
  
". . . and do ***doom doom doom***HOMEWORK!!!!!!" Idlehands452 yelled.  
  
"Yeah . . . sorry . . .LOL"  
  
~~~ End of flashback.  
  
"You're not letting us sink like Mr Titanic did, are ya?" Max asked.  
  
"Are you abandoning us?" Bling rephrased Max's question.  
  
"No, I would never, I love you guys too much to do that!" OD answered sincerely.  
  
"Then why are you taking a break then?" Logan asked.  
  
Original D thought about it for a second. Why am I taking a break? Should I say because of homework? But sounds like that I'm some goofy student who's got nothing better to do.  
  
"Because I'm busy with other stuff at the moment," OD lied.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's just . . . it's . . . look," she sighed. "You guys are continuously in my head, and I am constantly creating dialog, scenes and thinking about creating angst and fluff, trying to be original. I want this all this stuff to be out of my head, because I am to busy with other stuff! And to tell you the truth. I am not very motivated to write at the moment."  
  
"So are we fired now?" Max looked confused at OD.  
  
"Of course not," OD laughed. "I do not own people, and I certainly don't own you guys, and neither do I employ you! You are free to do whatever you want."  
  
"So when are you back then?" Bling asked.  
  
"Hopefully in June, then I have lots of time," said OD.  
  
"You can't leave us like this until June!" Logan snapped. "Not like this!" he repeated again.  
  
"Maybe I will write the next chapter in Easter, or maybe sooner if I get motivated," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. I need a break."  
  
With those words, Original D left the apartment and the room became silent.  
  
The End 


	2. A Message

"You can't leave us like this until June!" Logan snapped. "Not like this!" he repeated again.  
  
"Maybe I will write the next chapter in Easter, or maybe sooner if I get motivated," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. I need a break."  
  
With those words, Original D left the apartment and the room became silent.  
  
. . .  
  
"So I guess this is it, huh?" Bling stated.  
  
"I can't believe she bailed out on us like that," Max muttered as she lightly slapped the innocent doorframe.  
  
"Don't worry, she will be back," said Logan assured them. He shifted his position a little and groaned slightly as he felt more pain searing through his body.  
  
"And how would you know?" said Max with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
  
Logan gathered his composure and replied. "Because OD likes me too much," he sniggered.  
  
"Likes YOU too much?" Max frowned back at him, noticing the same old arrogance from the day they first met.  
  
"Yeah," Logan confirmed as he rubbed over his sore back.  
  
"Well, she has a funny way of showing that, I mean, man! OD has put you through hell and back!" Bling said to Logan.  
  
"That is because she likes to see me struggle, I think," he frowned. "But hey ! I have the leading roll in her stories," Logan pointed out.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Max frowned. "I think that I have the leading role here, Mister. I am Batman and you are... ehmm.. what's its name? . . . Never mind. . . I am the Michael Jackson and you are Toto!"  
  
"It's Tito, Max," Logan corrected her. "Haven't you seen the movie Rush Hour?"   
  
"Yeah what ever, but I AM the one and only Dark Angel, you are just my sidekick, Logan Cale."   
  
"But that was BEFORE the show got cancelled, and YOU," he pointed at her. ". . . don't have a show anymore," Logan replied sharply   
  
"Well, yeah," she said with raising attitude. "That doesn't mean that YOU have the leading role now!"  
  
"Of course I have !" he hissed as he felt another sharp pain in his back but covered it up very well.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Max, look at the title of this story, it's called 'Logan's Surgery Fails', L-O-G-A-N," he said as he widened his eyes. "The story is all about me, Max."  
  
"So," Max crossed her arms and leaned in the doorframe. "That still doesn't mean a thing," she shrugged.  
  
"Then what about the story 'The Shooting'? That story is all about me too."  
  
"Yeah right! All YOU had to do is being shot and lie down on the street!" she yelled. "I had to rush my ass off to scrape you of the floor! AGAIN! Great leading you are having, huh?!"  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." His words were dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Guys," Bling finally interrupted their argument, "Apparently you both haven't read OD's profile," he paused. "Don't you two ever realise its about the chemistry between you two, OD's stories are always about Max AND Logan, and I am the only side kick here! Which I obviously don't mind!" Bling sniggered. "Now come on guys, stop this quarrel!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry," they said at the same time and grinned, realising that they were arguing about nothing.  
  
"Very good kids!" Bling smiled.  
  
"Be right back, I need a cold shower, I am going out of my mind here," said Max and left to the guest bathroom.  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"Bling, can you get me my laptop?"  
  
"Sure," he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Bling found Logan's laptop on the coffee table in the living room. It was still open.  
  
"You've got an email from OD," Bling said as he handed the laptop over to Logan.  
  
Logan frowned and opened his mail and read aloud.   
  
  
  
On Sun 03/21, OD original-d@excite.com wrote:  
  
Dear Max, Logan and Bling.  
  
Sorry that I left things unfinished, but I had no choice.   
  
I still have a lot of stuff to do and cannot focus on "Surgery Fails".  
  
Don't worry I still haven't abandoned you guys and still have lots of stuff in mind.  
  
And, No , I don't have a writers block, but I just don't want to post a quick chapter.  
  
I am still writing stuff, since that is my only outlet I have at the moment.   
  
I am still feeling depressed about school stuff. My concepts for my assignments were disapproved by my teachers and I have to start all over again.   
  
Anyway, I gotta go.  
  
Take Care - XXX - OD  
  
PS - I also have AOL Instant Messenger ( screen name: OD452 ).  
  
I also have MSN messenger. (od452@hotmail.com)  
  
Feel free to add me.  
  
  
  
Logan closed his laptop shut with great force. "Depressed, huh? She has no idea what she is talking about!" he grunted. "She puts me in a mess and leaves me there right in the junk she has made, and now she claims that she is depressed?" he snapped.  
  
"I never heard of MSN or AOL Messengers before, do you know what OD is talking about?" Bling asked, who obviously notice the sudden change of mood again, tried to change the topic.  
  
"Those are instant messengers that kids use before The Pulse hit. It's a typical Pre-Pulse chat software," he explained.  
  
"So are you going to contact her by this software?" Bling asked.  
  
"No!" Logan grunted. "I'll be crazy if I do that! I am not going to waste my time on stupid chit-chats!" He said as he shifted in his bed and grimaced with pain.  
  
"Are you still sore?" Bling asked.  
  
"Can you get me some painkillers?" Logan asked instead of answering Bling's question.  
  
"What?" Bling frowned. "I thought you didn't pop any pills at all!"  
  
"I do," Logan sighed. "But frigging OD doesn't let me!" he grunted. "But I am not going to give in on that and act all whiney about it , because that is exactly what she wants!"  
  
"Damn, and here I thought that you were to stubborn to take them," Bling sighed in defeat.  
  
"But hey, I am still alive!" Logan sniggered with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, but just not kicking," Max finished his line as she came back from her cold shower.  
  
"Thanks Max, I just needed that," Logan said with even more sarcasm.  
  
"So what are you suppose to do now?"  
  
"Eh.....Wait?"  
  
. . . .  
  
(((( so this is really the last thing i am gonna write for now - i wrote this chapter very quickly ((( bye - Original D )))) 


End file.
